


Please Daddy

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Tom Has A Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: Harry wants a child, he just have to get Tom to agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bearstody (Bear Custody)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914668) by [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse). 



> It's Father's day in Sweden, and I had to write something for it.

Even after being married for four years and together for seven, their relationship still felt as exciting as it had done when Harry first saw Tom walk into the Build-a-Bear where he worked. They had since then moved once to live closer to Tom’s job (he got promoted!), become godparents to Mallory’s third child - a girl named Naomi, attended the beautifully scandalous marriage between Ginny, Pansy and Luna, and then later Harry had been roped into being sperm donor for the triad together with Draco. They were just one big beautiful family, although Harry and Tom had no children of their own. They had no need of any, with Tom-bear, and the two kittens they had adopted from a shelter. Not to mention that Ava spent as much time as possible over at their house, finding Samuel and Naomi too young to have fun with.

Being surrounded by friends and family with children made Harry wish for his own though. Last he saw Ginny, she had announced that Pansy was pregnant with their fourth child, as they finally got Charlie to agree on being a donor. He knew most of Ginny’s brothers were expecting as well, although he was not as close to them and their partners as he was to Ginny and her wives.

Coming home to Tom-bear, Hedwig and Nagi helped a bit, but a stuffed bear and two cats were not comparable to a real child. Tom were usually so good to him, so perhaps if he asked _really_ nicely?

* * *

**Next Sunday**

Harry had spent the week working on his plan. It would be a good time for them to have a child, being 27 and 29 years old respectively, not to mention that they had an empty room in their home, and Harry had proved himself to be good with children, and Tom was a great daddy to him so wouldn't that mean that Tom would be a great father too? Harry at least thought so.

“Wake up, daddy.” he mumbled into Tom’s ear before he took Tom’s earlobe between his lips to suck on it. He could sadly not leave any visible marks as Tom had a big meeting the next day, but he could at least have some fun.

As Tom gave no sign of waking up, Harry started to kiss his way down his husband’s body. He was placing kisses on Tom’s hip bones when a hand found its way into his hair and dragged him up. Tom ravished his mouth for a moment before finally looking at him.

“You're wearing your collar.” Tom said, a surprised but pleased tilt to his voice. Harry licked his lips to moisten them.

“Happy Father's day, daddy.”

“Father's day?” Tom questioned with a raised eyebrow. It was clear that he expected an explanation. Harry started drawing light patterns with his fingers over Tom’s stomach and gave his husband his best puppy eyes.

“I want to have your child. Please, daddy? Haven't I been a good boy?” Harry begged.

“Of course you’ve been a good boy, sweetie. I just think this conversation is too serious for bedroom talk.” Tom managed to both praise him and look exasperated at the same time.

“But I want to be filled with your cum.” Harry pouted. He loved it whenever Tom filled him so much that it was visible. He didn't like keeping it inside with a plug though, so it always leaked out too soon.

“Aren't we supposed to meet your parents for brunch? What time is it?”

“It’s only 7, and we’re meeting them at 10. That gives you two hours to fuck me before we have to get ready.”

Tom gave a short, surprised laugh.

“You really planned this, I notice. I can’t say no when my boy is so good to me, wearing your pretty collar and waking daddy up with kisses. I think it's my turn to take care of you now.”

Harry nodded excitedly and handed Tom the lube that he had placed within easy reach earlier.

* * *

Harry's body ached wonderfully as he sat in the bathtub, letting Tom clean him off. His torso was covered in red marks, and he could taste Tom’s cum in his mouth.

“Were you serious earlier or did you just want sex?” Tom asked as he started to massage the shampoo into Harry's hair.

“Do I need an excuse for sex?” Harry countered, and obediently leant his head backwards so that Tom could reach better.

“Point taken. Do you really want a child then? It's a lot of responsibility, not like taking care of Ava, Samuel and Naomi, or Lorcan, Lysander and Pandora.”

“I only work part-time as it is, so it’s not like my work will suffer, and I really want for us to have our own child. If Mallory agrees to be our surrogate, then our baby will share dna with both of us, or we can adopt, if you prefer.”

Tom sighed, and managed to make it sound both fond and affectionate.

“I’ll ask Mallory if she’s interested. Maybe she can donate an egg and one of your friends can surrogate, since she’s already 35.”

Harry reached out with his hand blindly and managed to hit Tom. He gave a pleased hum.

“And what was that for?” Tom demanded, pulling on his hair as punishment.

“For Mallory. You know she would have done worse if she heard you.”

“True.” Tom admitted reluctantly. “Keep your eyes closed, I'm gonna rinse your hair.”

* * *

**A year later**

Harry cuddled closer to Tom. He knew they had to get up soon, but he hadn't got much sleep during the last couple of months.

The sound of a child crying broke his pleasant bubble. If one of them started crying, then the two other would soon follow. He elbowed Tom pointedly as he got up from the bed and dragged himself over to the crib.

Maeve stopped crying as he came close. Next to her, Reagan was still sleeping, and Arthmael was just waking up.

A pair of arms found their way around Harry's waist as Tom embraced him from behind.

“Happy Father's day, my love.” Tom mumbled, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry smiled and picked Maeve up from the crib before she started crying again.

“Happy Father's day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's confused!
> 
> Tom's sister is Mallory, and she has three children - Ava, Samuel and Naomi.
> 
> Ginny, Pansy and Luna has three children and are expecting a fourth.  
> Lorcan and Lysander are twins. Ginny was the one to carry them, and Draco was the sperm donor.  
> Pandora is their younger sister, carried by Luna and the girl that Harry was sperm donor for.  
> Pansy is carrying their fourth child, which Charlie was sperm donor for.
> 
> Mallory was egg donor and surrogate mother for Tom and Harry. They had triplets - Maeve, Reagan and Arthmael.
> 
> Ava's teddy bear named Arthmael was the reason that Tom and Harry met.
> 
> Fun fact: Maeve means "she who intoxicates" and was the name of an Irish queen, Reagan means "little ruler", and Arthmael means "prince" or "stone".


End file.
